Mistery Club : The Bell Has Ringing!
by Kiyuchire
Summary: Kairi&kawan2 dari mistery club sedang bertamasya ke kampung terpencil. Mereka ke sana untuk menyelidiki tentang keberadaan ufo yang mereka ketahui dari Sora, sepupu Kairi. Tapi ternyata yang ada hanya sebuah lonceng... RnR! Special for halloween day!


"la-lari Kairi ... Aku ... Aku tak apa !" ucap seorang cowok berambut coklat dan bermata biru itu. Cowok itu tergeletak di tanah mengangkat sedikit tangannya untuk meyakinkan temannya yang berambut merah pendek.

"ah !" ucap seorang gadis berambut merah pendek berlari dari gua yang mengerikan itu. Ia terus berlari tanpa tujuan dan tidak hentinya mendengar suara lonceng yang membuatnya menjadi muak.

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: karakter milik pencipta Kingdom Heart! tapi tetap saja cerita ini milik saya yang terinspirasi dari sebuah komik yang bahkan saya lupa judulnya~<p>

GENRE(S): Friendship, Mystery , Fantasy

KARAKTER(S): Kairi as the main character , Sora as Kairi's cousin , Roxas,Namine,Xion,Riku As Kairi's Friends at the mistery club

WARNING(S): Abal, gajelas, sulit di mengerti, miss typo(s), terkesan buru-buru, OOC, AU dan warning warning lainnya inside!

A/N :yaaa...! ini dia cerita special dariku khusus buat Halloween... ada 2 cerita special halloween day lainnya pertama aku publish di Fandom Naruto kedua akan ku terbitkan hari ini juga di fandom hunter x hunter. sabi kali tengok dan review ceritaku yang lain -doooorrrr- XD Well, enjoy it ya!

* * *

><p>"Kairi..." Ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang dan di letakkan di bahu kanannya sedang membangunkan temannya yang tertidur nyenyak di dalam mobil.<p>

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang sedang di bangunkannya.

"KAIRIIIIII...!" Ucap gadis pirang itu mulai menggoyangkan tubuh gadis berambut merah sepunggung seraya berteriak.

" eh iya !" jawab gadis berambut merah yang di panggil Kairi itu cepat-cepat mengubah posisi tidurnya ke posisi duduk.

"ada apa Namine ? " tanya Kairi polos dan gadis yang di panggil Namine itupun Sweetdrop

"kita sudah sampai ..." Jawab gadis bernama Namine itu seraya mulai keluar dari mobil yang sedang mereka tempati. Ya ... Mereka tergabung dalam Club Mistery di Destiny High School ... Club mistery hanyalah terdiri dari 5 orang, 3 cewek dan 2 cowok. Saat ini mereka semua ikut untuk meneliti tentang ufo dan alien yg di katakan oleh sepupu Kairi, yang tak lain adalah Sora . Ke-5 anggota itu tak lain adalah Kairi sendiri, Namine, Riku, Roxas, dan Xion. Kairipun ikut turun dari mobil dan ternyata ke-3 anggota lainnya sudah berada di luar menunggu Namine berhasil membangunkan Kairi sementara Sora katanya akan menyusul.

"kau lama sekali, Kairi!" ucap seseorang berambut putih yang tak lain adalah Riku. di antara semua anggota Club Mistery, Kairi paling dekat dengan Riku semenjak masuk SMA karena mereka sekelas di kelas 1-2, sedangkan Namine kelas 1-1, Roxas kelas 3-3 dan Xion kelas 2-1.

Mereka tak sengaja bertemu di perpustakaan bagian mistery dan mengetahui bahwa mereka sama-sama suka mistery, maka di bentuklah club mistery yang suka meneliti semua yang berhubungan tentang mistery. Mulai dari hantu, ufo, alien dan rumor aneh yang tidak bisa diduga oleh akal sehat manusia. Hasil mereka tidak terlalu begitu mengecewakan karena mereka pernah berhasil mengambil foto aneh di dalam jendela ruang biologi yang terambil di luar gerbang sekolah walau gambar itu kurang jelas.

Semua percaya kecuali Riku waktu itu yang mengatakan bahwa itu hanyalah bayangan tengkorak di ruang biologi. Rikulah yang paling sering meneliti apa sebuah keanehan yang kita temukan itu benar-benar aneh atau hanya tipuan mata dan hasilnya selalu bisa di bilang benar. Jadi bisa di bilang bila semua teori Riku benar, mereka tidak pernah menemukan satupun misteri.

Tapi pernah ada satu misteri yang sama sekali tidak pernah di comment oleh Riku, yaitu rumor yang mengatakan apabila kita meletakkan bunga 7 rupa di depan cermin sambil berkata 'mirror, please show me person who i love' maka akan muncul bayangan orang yang di sukai di cermin itu. Sampai sekarang Riku tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang kebenaran rumor itu, entah ia sudah mencobanya atau belum. (well, aku akan buat cerita tentang itu in next Halloween or maybe in 3 months later, hehehe)

"Maaf Riku..." ucap Kairi untuk pertama kalinya tidak berusaha adu bacot dengan Riku. Biasanya kalau terjadi seperti ini pasti akan terjadi adu bacot antara mereka berdua yang tidak akan berujung. Rikupun hanya bisa speechless menatapi ketumbenan sikap Kairi seperti itu. Riku juga bisa merasakan bahwa dari tadi Kairi merasa cemas.

"Jadi ini tempat yang di katakan sepupumu, Kairi?" tanya Roxas si ketua club yang membangun dan mengumpul mereka semua menjadi anggota club memotong percakapan singkat Riku dan Kairi.

"emm... iya" ucap Kairi seraya mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasakan kecemasan yang mendalam. Riku hanya menatapi wajah cemas Kairi dengan memberikan wajah cemasnya juga sekilas sehingga tidak di lihat oleh yang lain.

'KRINGGGG' tiba-tiba terdengar suara lonceng yang membuat Kairi jadi ketakutan sendiri. Jantung Kairipun berdetang kencang seolah terkejut mendengar suara lonceng itu.

"maaf apa kalian tadi mndengar suara lonceng ?" tanya Kairi kepada mereka semua dengan wajah ketakutan

"oh itu dari gantungan tas milik ku ... Ini ..." Jawab Xion seraya menunjukkan tasnya yang tergantung sebuah gantungan loceng.

"maaf ... Tapi aku agak sedikit tidak suka suara lonceng ... Maaf kalau lancang, apa kau bisa melepaskannya sebentar selama ada aku, senpai ...?" tanya Kairi kepada Xion dengan wajah takut kalau-kalau Xion tidak mau menuruti kemauan Kairi. entah sejak kapan Kairi merasa takut dengan suara lonceng, rasanya seperti ada kejadian masa lalu yang membuatnya menjadi trauma dengan suara lonceng dan parahnya, bahkan ia tidak begitu yakin kapan itu terjadinya. beruntung saja bel tanda pergantian pelajaran di sekolah ia menggunakan speaker bukan lonceng

"oh tak apa !" jawab Xion melepaskan gantungannya segera dan meletakkannya di dalam tasnya.

"arigatou Xion-senpai" ucap Kairi berterimakasih pada Xion seraya tersenyum.

"dou-itashimashite" ucap Xion seraya membalas senyuman Kairi. merekapun berjalan untuk mencari tempat tujuan mereka yaitu sebuah villa yang dapat di sewakan di kampung kecil ini. Kairi berjalan paling belakang, entah mengapa ia merasa sangat takut memasuki kampung ini. Rikupun menyadari hal itu karena dari tadi ia menengok ke belakang terus. Kairi tidak menyadari itu karena Kairi memandang lurus sedikit menunduk. Riku hanya berwajah cemas melihat sikap Kairi yang dari tadi aneh.

* * *

><p>"hmm ... Di sini kita akan menginap!" ucap Roxas seraya menunjukkan sebuah villa di tengah pepohonan. Kampung yang bernama 'twilight town' ini sungguh sangat sepi penduduk tapi memiliki suasana hangat. Villa yang di tunjuk oleh Roxas cukup besar dengan nuansa putih biru yang menghiasi dinding luar villa itu. sekelilingnyapun juga indah karena di kitari oleh pepohonan yang begitu, Kairi tetap saja merasa khawatir akan hal yang tidak ia ketahui.<p>

'rasanya aku seperti mengenal kampung ini?' batin Kairi merasakan sesuatu yang sering kita sebut dengan 'deja vu'. Kairipun semakin merasakan ke khawatiran di dalam hatinya ketika merasakan 'deja vu' itu.

"jadi di mana sepupumu Kairi ?" tanya Roxas kepada Kairi dan Kairipun memecahkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya itu.

"eh ? Katanya dia akan menyusul" jawab Kairi seraya mengikuti yang lain mendekati villa itu.

"begitukah? baiklah" ucap Roxas yang kini berhenti di depan villa dan mulai terlihat seseorang separuh baya sedang membersihkan villa itu dengan baik. Orang itupun langsung menatap mereka semua.

"ini kunci kamar kalian" Kata prang yang sepertinya penjaga villa itu seolah tahu bahwa merekalah yang akan menyewa villa itu. tapi ia hanya memberikan 5 kunci.

"maaf pak , tapi kami ber-6 dan yang satunya lagi sedang menuju ke sini" ucap Namine kepada penjaga villa itu. Penjaga Villa itupun menatap mereka semua sesaat dengan tatapan aneh yang tidak bisa di mengerti oleh mereka.

"ya sudah ini kunci yang ke-6" kata pak penjaga sambil mmberikan kunci ke-6 setelah 1 menit menatap mereka semua.

"ngomong-ngomong kalian bilang ke sini untuk memeriksa tentang alien ? sebenarnya di sini tak pernah ada alien ! Tapi di sini ada persembunyian dewa yang terjadi di hutan angker yang dekat dari sini... Dulu ada 2 murid SMP yang hilang karena mengalami persembunyian dewa ... Kabarnya sekali masuk ke hutan angker itu, kau akan hilang" kata pak penjaga sedikit cemas dengan mereka. Kairipun hanya terkejut mendengar hal itu, rasanya ia seperti pernah mendengar soal itu, tapi ia lupa di mana.

"tak apa ! Kami justru tertarik dengan yang begituan pak !" jawab Roxas semangat dan pak penjaga itupun mulai menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan anehnya lagi.

"tersreahlah ..." kata pak penjaga pasrah dan mulai pergi dari tempat itu. Merekapun hanya memerhatikan kepergian pak penjaga itu, termasuk Kairi sendiri.

*srek srek*

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara dari semak-semak dekat Villa dan keluarlah seorang pria dan Kairi mendekat ke arah semak-semak itu seolah ada yang memanggilnya... Tiba-tiba keluar sesosok pria dengan rambut coklat dan mata biru.

"Hah? So-Sora?" ucap Kairi terkejut melihat sosok yang ia kenal itu.

"apanya yang 'Hah' ? aku sudah menungguh kalian dari tadi tahu!" ucap Sora memegang pundak Kairi dengan tampang sangat aneh. Kairi hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh

'kenapa aku seperti merasa sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Sora ya?' batin Kairi dengan wajah cemas juga.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Sora? Salam kenal ... Aku Roxas ketua klub misteri ... Kalau saja kau 1 SMU dengan kita , pasti kau, ku masukkan ke dalam klub ..." Ucap Roxas tiba-tiba menghampiri Kairi dan Sora. Sorapun segera melepaskan genggamannya perlahan dan Kairi kembali ke dunianya lagi.

"Aku Namine"

"Aku Riku"

"Aku Xion"

Kata mereka semua saling memperkenalkan diri ...

'rasanya, tadi Sora ingin memberitahukan aku sesuatu... atau hanya perasaanku saja?' kata Kairi dalam hati

"oh iya ... Bukankah katamu di sini lokasi ufo? Tapi kami dengar dari pak penjaga kalau di sini hanya ada persembunyian dewa...?" tanya Roxas menaikkan sebelah alisnya kepada Sora.

"hmm ... Apa kalian percaya begitu saja kalau itu memang persembunyian dewa?" balas Sora ... Sorapun menjelaskan semua yang ia ketahui tentang ufo yang berada di lokasi itu. Entah mengapa Kairi merasa aneh akan sikap Sora, tapi ia berusaha untuk menutupinya. setelah selesai menjelaskan, Kairipun menyeret Sora ke tempat sepi.

"ssst ... Jangan pernah kau beritahukan hal memalukan itu pada mereka ya!" Kata Kairi berbisik pada sepupunya dengan nada mengancam Sora

"o... Soal kau yang penakut tapi punya kekuatan raksasa itu?" Ucap Sora menjelaskan bahwa 'kekuatan raksasa' yang di maksud adalah Kairi yang memiliki Sixthsense.

"Tenang saja asalkan kalau terjadi apa-apa tolong lindungi aku dengan kekuatan raksasamu itu ya!" Lanjut Sora dengan nada menggoda dan juga menyengir dikit dengan maksud mengejek Kairi. Wajah Kairipun memerah karena malu

"apaan sih!" Kairi langsung memukuli Sora, setelah itu merekapun jadi bercanda... Mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata yang memandangi mereka berdua dengan sinis. Mata Hijau milik Riku sedang menatap tajam keakraban mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit di jelaskan tapi kalian pasti mengertilah. Xionpun menghampiri Riku.

"mereka berdua cocok ya..." Ucap Xion setengah berbisik seraya ikut memandang ke arah yang di pandang Riku.

"mereka itu hanya seperti kakak dan adik saja!" Jawab Riku tetap berusaha tenang walau suaranya tetap terdengar sinis di telinga Xion. Rikupun langsung meninggalkan Xion sendiri.

"eh! Hey kenapa kau jawab begitu sih!" Ucap Xion agak berteriak karena lokasi Riku yang sudah agak jauh.

* * *

><p>akhirnya diputuskan anak cowok tidur di bagian yang pemandangannya jelek tetapi sebagai gantinya anak cewek lah yang memasak... Mereka saat ini sedang memasuki hutan yang dibilang angker itu... Dan di mulailah petualangan mengerikan mereka ... Mereka bahkan tak tahu kalau mereka sekarang sedang dalam bahaya dari semenjak datang ke kampung ini... Mereka tetap saja berjalan tanpa tahu bahwa ada sesuatu di depan mereka, dan hal itulah yang membuat Kairi merasa tidak nyaman.<p>

"Ughhh... Kenapa tiba-tiba aku punya firasat buruk ya?" Ucap Kairi menundukkan kepala dan mulai memasang wajah cemas ... Karena menundukkan kepala dan juga berfikir yang tidak-tidak, Kairi jadi tersandung dan untungnya Sora berhasil menangkap Kairi.

"Makanya hati-hati dong" Kata Sora bersikap aneh. Kairi menyadari itu, tapi ia tetap menutupi itu karena tak ingin di bilang berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Sora yang bersikap aneh itu.

"Ah iya... Maaf... " Ucap Kairi melanjutkan jalannya lagi. kini Sora benar-benar berjalan di dekat Kairi, entah untuk apa ia melakukan hal seperti itu.

* * *

><p>Merekapun sekarang menemukan goa dan sebelum memasuki goa aneh tersebut merekapun berfoto ber-6... Goa itu sangat gelap sehingga mereka menggunakan blits dari kamera sebagai pencahayaannya... Tetapi tiba-tiba blits kamera mereka mati dan keadaan menjadi sangat menakutkan... Gelap, menakutkan, dan juga angker...<p>

'Kringgg'

Jantung Kairipun mulai berdetak cepat mendengar suara lonceng itu. Ia merasakan sebuah ketakutan yang bahkan ia tidak mengerti.

Naminepun cepat-cepat berusaha menyalakan blits kameranya lagi dan berhasil.

tiba-tiba terlihat sosok lonceng raksasa berwarna merah di depannya.

"Arghhhhhhhh!" Teriak Kairi dengan kencang seraya menutup matanya. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia ketakutan melihat warna lonceng itu. Lonceng itu terlihat sangat besar sebesar tubuh anak kecil, warnanya merah semerah darah. Ia takut melihat warna dari lonceng itu, seolah ada ketakutan yang menyelubunginya. Ada sesuatu di masa lalu yang membuatnya takut akan lonceng merah itu, Ia tahu tapi ia tak tahu di mana, kapan, dan mengapa. Yang ia tahu lonceng itu hanya nampak mengerikan di matanya.

"Ada apa Kairi?" Kata Namine yang tak lain adalah pemilik kamera itu sendiri. Semua orang menjadi cemas akan tingkah Kairi.

"Di-di depan ada lonceng berwarna merah !" Ucap Kairi gagap seraya menunjuk-nunjuk benda yang ada di depan mereka dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya masih tetap menutupi matanya. Mereka semua kecuali Kairi pun menengok ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Kairi. lonceng yang di lihat oleh mereka -kecuali Kairi- samasekali tidak berwarna merah. Itu hanya terlihat seperti lonceng biasa. Apa yang di lihat oleh Kairi salah?

"Ahh? Itu hanya lonceng biasa ... Mungkin kau salah lihat ... Coba lihat ... Lonceng itu tak berwarna merah kok!" Ucap Xion berusaha menenangkan Kairi. Kairipun membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan gemetaran, kini yang ia lihat bukan lonceng merah yang ia lihat tadi, tapi sudah berubah menjadi lonceng biasa.

"Ughhh.. I-iya... Maaf... Mungkin aku salah lihat.." Jawab Kairi berusaha menutupi wajah cemasnya. Kini wajahnya sudah sangat pucat seperti habis bertemu dengan setan.

"Ahhh... Semuanya masih lengkap ya? Rasanya gak seru ya kalo gak ada yang mendadak hilang! Hahaha!" Ucap Roxas si ketua club nyengir bercanda.

"Roxas-senpai!" Ucap Xion, Namine dan Riku bersamaan.

"upss... maaf... aku sepertinya salah bicara" ucap Roxas menyumbat mulutnya sendiri.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Kairi! Itu masih 5 piring! Ada apa sih denganmu dari tadi?" Kata Namine kepada Kairi. Saat ini mereka sudah kembali ke villa karena malam sudah datang. Jadi sudah pasti mereka harus menyiapkan makanan kan?<p>

"ah! iya! Maaf tadi aku bengong" balas Kairi seraya menyiapkan piring ke-6 dengan perasaan berat.

'entah mengapa dari tadi aku merasa bahwa disini hanya ada 5 orang' Ucap Kairi dalam hati...

* * *

><p>Hari sudah semakin larut dan Kairipun memasuki kamarnya dengan perasaan aneh.<p>

'rasanya... aku pernah ke sini sebelumnya' batinnya seraya memegangi kepalanya yang semakin sakit.

'mungkin hanya perasaanku saja' batinnya lagi seraya menengok ke luar jendela kamarnya.

'mungkin ada baiknya aku berjalan-jalan dulu untuk mencari udara segar' batinnya lagi dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan menuju keluar villa itu.

'ahhh... segarnya' batinnya lagi ketika menghirup udara segar yang jarang-jarang bisa ia hirup. Udara di tempat ini tidak sama seperti udara kota asalnya yang pengap karena sudah tercemar. Udara di sini benar-benar masih segar sehingga segar untuk di hirup. Kairipun menengok ke arah villa yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya. tempat yang ia lihat adalah jendela kamar Roxas.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat Roxas yang tergeletak dan di kelilingi oleh cairan merah yang aneh.

"Roxas!" ucap Kairi seraya cepat-cepat memasuki villa untuk memeriksa keadaan Roxas. Ia harap yang ia lihat itu hanyalah khayalannya. Ia terus berlari sampai di depan pintu kamar Roxas terlihat Sora yang sedang berada di depan pintu kamar Roxas.

"ada apa Kairi?" tanya Sora menyadari kehadiran Kairi dengan wajah pucat dan cemas.

"Tadi... Tadi... Tadi aku melihat Roxas! Roxas... Dia... Dia... Dia dalam keadaan parah!" Ucap Kairi berusaha menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata dan terputus-putus karena nafasnya yang belum bisa ia atur sehabis berlari.

"Iya... Aku tadi mendengar seperti ada suara teriakan jadi aku datang kesini..." Jawab Kiki.

"ada apa ini?" Namine, Xion, dan Rikupun datang.

"tadi aku melihat Roxas... Dia... Dia dalam keadaan sekarat" ucap Kairi lagi menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mungkin saat ini sudah sangat pucat.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau tidak salah lihat Kairi?" tanya Riku berusaha menenangkan Kairi, teman sekelasnya sejak masuk SMA.

"Aku sangat yakin! tadi saja Sora mendengar suara teriakkan!" Ucap Kairi dan Rikupun menatap tajam Sora. Entah mengapa Riku menatap Sora dengan sangat tajam. Akhirnya merekapun memutuskan untuk memeriksa keadaan di dalam dengan menggunakan kunci cadangan karena pintu kamar Roxas terkunci.

Tidak ada apa-apa... kosong sama sekali seolah yang di lihat oleh Kairi tadi hanyalah khayalan. Yang mereka lihat hanyalah lonceng yang berada di dalam kamar itu duduk manis di sebelah tempat tidur Roxas.

"Huh? Siapa yang menaruh lonceng ini?" tanya Namine dan semuanya mengangkat bahu yang mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka tak ada yang tahu.

"apa tadi kau melihat lonceng ini Kairi?" tanya Sora menengok ke arah Kairi dan Kairi hanya menggeleng. Suasanapun menjadi sepi karena Roxas yang tidak di temukan di manapun.

"aha! aku tahu!" ucap Xion menepuk tangannya ketika mereka kembali berkumpul kembali di kamar Roxas. Merekapun menatap Xion seolah ingin mengetahui apa yang Xion tahu.

"apa kalian ingat apa yang di ucapkan oleh ketua? ia bilang 'Ahhh... Semuanya masih lengkap ya? Rasanya gak seru ya kalo gak ada yang mendadak hilang! Hahaha!' kan?" ucap Xion dan semuanya masih menatap bingung Xion. Mereka mengharapkan kelanjutan teori Xion.

"ia pasti sedang bersembunyi! iakan sangat menyukai misteri! Ia pasti sebentar lagi akan keluar dan mengejutkan kita... dan lonceng itu, bisa saja ketua yang bawa kan?" Lanjut Xion di lanjutkan dengan tatapan 'oh' mereka.

"sekarang kalian kembali saja, biar aku yang mencarinya di sini..." ucap Xion dan mereka pun keluar sesuai keinginan Xion. Tapi Kairi masih tetap diam membatu, ia tetap merasa takut pada lonceng itu.

"tenanglah Kairi... kembalilah ke kamarmu dan istirahatlah... Kau pasti lelah kan?" ucap Xion menepuk bahu Kairi

"... Baiklah... terimakasih Xion..." ucap Kairi yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Xion sendirian. Xionpun diam sesaat dan kemudian kembali bergerak.

"nah... di mana kau Roxas... Ini sudah tidak lucu" ucap Xion yang kemudian mulai mencari ke sudut-sudut ruangan itu.

"keluarlah Roxas... Aku akui kau memang jagonya dalam bersembunyi..." lanjut Xion lagi tetap mencari ke setiap tempat kemungkinan Roxas bersembunyi. Akhirnya iapun menyerah dan membanting tubuhnya di tempat tidur Roxas.

"Kau sungguh merepotkan Roxas... Dari dulu" Ucap Xion dan mulai membangunkan tubuhnya perlahan, tiba-tiba ia melihat lonceng yang berada di sebelah kasur Roxas itu mulai di selubungi cairan berwarna merah. Cairan itu terus mendekati Xion.

"ARGHHHHHH...!" Teriak Xion ketika tubuhnya sudah terselubungi oleh cairan itu.

* * *

><p>Kairipun membuka matanya yang tadi bisa terpejam. Ia menyentuh dadanya yang tidak bisa berhenti bergetar karena detak jantungnya terus berdegup cepat. Ia khawatir dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar itu. padahal ia baru bisa menutup matanya selama 5 menit.<p>

"ARGHHHHH...!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara. Mendengar suara teriakan itupun, Kairi langsung mempercepat langkahnya ke arah asal suara. Ia tau itu berasal dari kamar Roxas.

'aku mohon, jangan terjadi apa-apa' batinnya dengan wajah cemas. Iapun menghentikan langkah ketika melihat Namine, Riku, dan Sora sudah berada di luar kamar Roxas yang terbuka pintunya.

"ada apa ini?" tanya Kairi kepada mereka bertiga

"Xion menghilang juga" jawab Sora singkat tetapi cukup membuat Kairi ketakutan. Rikupun melihat wajah cemas mendalam tergambar di mata biru laut milik Kairi

"tenang saja... Ini pasti mainannya mereka.. Mereka pasti sedang bersembunyi" ucap Riku melewati Kairi dan menepuk kepala Kairi yang tertunduk.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Kairi mengangkat kepalanya ketika sadar Riku akan pergi dari situ.

"aku ingin istirahat lagi, aku tidak mau tertipu sama Roxas dan Xion lagi..." jawab Riku menjelaskan sifat Xion dan Roxas yang suka iseng itu seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya membelakangi Kairi, Namine dan Sora.

"aku juga ingin ke kamarku saja" jawab Namine mulai mengangkat kakinya dan sekarang tinggal Sora dan Kairi. Kairi masih saja berwajah cemas walau ia yakin kalau ini pasti hanya jebakan yang dibuat oleh Xion dan Roxas yang usil.

"kau masih cemas Kairi?" tanya Sora memecahkan keheningan dan lamunan Kairi.

"ah... Er... Eng... I-iya... Aku takut... Aku merasa aneh akan lonceng itu" ucap Kairi terbata-bata. Di ruangan Roxas masih terdapat lonceng itu. Tiba-tiba Sorapun langsung memeluk Kairi dengan erat. Kairi hanya terdiam.

"tenang saja... Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau dalam bahaya" ucap Sora dengan suara bergetar di telinga Kairi.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Kairi bingung dengan sikap Sora yang aneh daritadi. Ia tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah Sora, karena Sora sedang memeluknya

"satu... Dua... Bahkan semuanya menghilang... Tak apa asal kau tidak..." ucap Sora bergetar. Kairipun merasakan cairan hangat mulai berjatuhan di punggungnya. Ia menjadi semakin bingung dengan maksud dari ucapan Sora yang sepertinya sedang menangis itu.

"apa maksudmu, Sora? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu kok" jawab Kairi dan Sorapun melepaskan pelukan Kairi. Sorapun menatap mata biru Kairi yang penuh kecemasan dan kebingungan.

PLAKK

Sora menepuk kedua pipi Kairi dan iapun tertawa gentir

"hahaha...! Wajahmu itu lucu sekali!" ucap Sora tidak menghentikan tawanya, Kairipun mengembungkan kedua pipinya dengan kesal.

"itu tidak lucu tau!" ucap Kairi seraya pergi meninggalkan Sora sendirian yang masih tertawa tanpa henti. Ketika sosok Kairi menghilang, Sorapun menghentikan tawanya dan mengubahnya ke ekspresi sedih.

"maafkan aku, Kairi..."

* * *

><p>ruangan gelap, hanya ada sedikit pencahayaan berwarna merah. Di sekelilingnya hanya di kelilingi oleh cahaya remang-remang. Terlihat sesosok gadis sedang mencelupkan kertas ke dalam air, itu bukan kertas melainkan kertas photo yang sedang di cuci. Sosok yang tak lain adalah Namine itupun mengangkat photo yang di ambil waktu di goa itu dan melihat hasil photo itu dengan tersenyum. Tetapi tiba-tiba senyum di bibirnya menghilang di gantikan oleh ekspresi terkejut.<p>

"i-ini!" ucapnya masih tidak percaya melihat photo itu.

"aku harus memberitahukan pada yang lain!" ucapnya lagi membalikkan badannya. Ia terkejut ketika menangkap sosok lonceng yang tiba-tiba ada diruangan itu.

"ke-kenapa lonceng ini ada disini?" lirih Namine.

* * *

><p>Rikupun memasuki kamar Namine karena ia merasakan ada suara teriakan. Hanya ia yang mendengarnya karena saat itu Namine meneleponnya sambil berkata 'tolong'. Tapi yang ia dapati ketika menyalakan lampu hanyalah kekosongan. Iapun mendekati sebuah meja yang terdapat sebuah photo yang baru di cuci oleh Namine. Ia mengambil photo itu.<p>

"i-ini!" ucapnya terkejut ketika melihat photo itu. Iapun dengan cepat melihat ke sekelilingnya. Matanya terhenti ketika menangkap sosok lonceng di pojokan ruangan itu.

"kenapa ini bisa di sini?" tanya Riku kepada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba warna lonceng yang berwarna silver itu berubah menjadi merah darah. Riku tersentak dan segera berlari ke kamar Kairi di dekat sana.

"huh? Ada apa Riku?" tanya polos Kairi yang ternyata sedang duduk di pojokan kamarnya.

"cepat keluar dari sini! Tempat ini sudah berbahaya!" ucapnya membuat Kairi bingung.

"ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya sebuah suara di depan pintu. Riku dan Kairi menengok dan mendapati sosok Sora.

"jangan mendekat!" bentak Riku kepada Sora seraya mendorong Kairi kebelakang tubuhnya.

"apa maksudmu Riku?" tanya Kairi memegangi pundak Riku yang sedang membelakangi Kairi.

"dia bukan Sora sepupumu! Dialah yang menjebak kita!" Riku menjawab dengan tegas sementara Sora hanya terdiam.

"apa maksudmu, Riku?" tanya Kairi lagi.

"lihat ini!" ucap Riku mengambil sebuah photo di saku celananya dan masih membelakangi Kairi. Kairipun mengambil photo itu dan kemudian mata birunya membesar ketika melihat photo itu.

"a-apa ini? Bu-bukankah seharusnya... Kenapa begini?" ucap Kairi terkejut hingga menjatuhkan photo itu. Photo itupun melayang ke arah Sora. Sora memungutnya dan kemudian tersenyum miris ketika melihat isi photo yang hanya berisikan 5 orang dengan celah kosong tempat dimana seharusnya ia ada dalam photo itu.

"kau bukan manusia, Sora, itu sebabnya kamera Namine tidak bisa menangkap bayanganmu" ucap Riku.

"apa-apa-apa ini mak...maks...maksudnya..." ucap Kairi terbata-bata dan tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan air matanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan terputar di otaknya. Sebuah ingatan dimana ada 2 murid SMP memasuki goa yang mereka datangi tadi siang itu. Yang satu perempuan berambut merah pendek dengan mata biru laut dan yang satunya laki-laki berambut coklat jabrik dengan mata biru laut juga.

Didalam goa yang gelap itu, mereka menemukan lonceng yang mengeluarkan cairan merah kental. Si laki-laki mendorong si perempuan tetapi si laki-laki tertelan oleh cairan merah itu. Si perempuan berlari atas perintah si laki-laki, ia berlari tanpa tujuan dan terus mendengar suara lonceng yang membuatnya muak.

"kau sudah ingat semua?" ucap sebuah suara bass milik Sora yang menyadarkan Kairi dari rekaman yang terputar di otaknya.

"anak SMP itu... Aku dan Sora..." ucap Kairi dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sora menghilang semenjak itu... Kenapa... Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya!" teriak Kairi seraya memegangi kepalanya. Keadaan sekarang sudah bisa ia mengerti, mengapa ia merasa familiar dengan kampung bahkan villa yang ternyata pernah di tempati olehnya waktu SMP, mengapa ia merasa hanya ada 5 orang walau sekarang hanya tersisa ia, Riku, dan Sora yang hantu, dan mengapa ia muak mendengar suara lonceng. Semuanya telah jelas.

"ayo pergi dari sini, Kairi!" ucap Riku seraya menarik tangan Kairi melewati Sora yang hanya menundukkan kepala dengan tatapan sedih.

"jangan... Aku bilang jangan! Jangan Kairi! Aku mohon jangan Kairi yang kau makan!" ucap Sora seraya menutup telinganya seolah sedang mendengar sesuatu.

* * *

><p>"sial! Terkunci!" keluh Riku ketika berusaha membuka pintu utama. Tangannya masih tidak lepas menggenggam tangan Kairi yang sudah membeku karena ketakutan. Tangan Riku hangat dan sedikit menghangatkan tangan Kairi yang dingin.<p>

"ayo kita lewat pintu darurat!" ucap Riku menarik tangan Kairi lagi dan mulai berlari ke arah lain.

"bagaimana dengan Roxas, Namine, dan Xion?" tanya Kairi dengan suara bergetar. Rikupun menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke arah Kairi.

"mereka..." ucap Riku menatap mata biru Kairi.

"aku rasa mereka sudah tak ada..." lanjutnya dan Kairipun mulai meneteskan air matanya. Rekaman saat-saat ia bersama Club Mistery pun terputar, saat dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu dan membuat perkumpulan itu. Saat dimana mereka mencoba membuktikan mistery, terkadang mereka juga bertengkar, tetapi mereka pasti akan akur kembali dan suasana kembali menghangat.

Mengingat semua itu membuat nafas Kairi sesak, ia jadi tidak bisa bernafas dan hatinya bagai tertancap pedang. Sakit... Perih... Melihat air mata Kairi, Rikupun memeluk Kairi dengan erat. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kairi, lembut, itulah yang di rasakan Kairi yang masih menangis. Rikupun melepas ciumannya dan memeluk erat Kairi lagi. Kairi hanya diam dengan bingung, mengapa Riku menciumnya. Bukankah Riku itu selalu merasa Kairi merepotkan? Itu menjadi pertanyaan besar di kepalanya.

"tenanglah... Aku sudah tau ini akan terjadi... Tapi aku tak menyangka itu akan terjadi sekarang" ucap Riku lembut.

"darimana kau tau? Dan kenapa kau tadi..." tanya Kairi melepaskan pelukan Riku dan tidak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya karena mukanya memerah. Rikupun tersenyum lembut.

"kau ingat waktu dulu aku pernah mencoba mistery 7 bunga itu?" tanya Riku dan Kairi hanya mengangguk.

"itu tidak hanya memperlihatkan orang yang disukai, tapi juga memperlihatkan sebuah ramalan berbentuk tulisan. Waktu itu aku membaca tulisan 'nyawa adalah benda berharga dan itu akan menghilang bersamaan dengan hal yang paling dekat'" ucap Riku lagi.

"aku melihat kau di cermin... Jadi itu artinya, aku menyukaimu" ucap Riku tersenyum dan Kairi hanya mematung tak percaya dengan yang di dengarnya. Ia mencoba mencerna maksud dari ucapan Riku, ada satu kalimat yang membingungkan ia, soal ramalan itu. Apa itu berarti Riku juga akan hilang? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Tiba-tiba Riku mendorong Kairi hingga lutut Kairi lecet. Kairipun berusaha berdiri dan melihat ke arah Riku.

"Riku!" teriak Kairi menghampiri Riku yang di selubungi cairan merah. Suara lonceng terus berdeting membuat Kairi menjadi tambah pusing, tapi ia harus menahan rasa pusingnya.

"lari Kairi! Aku tak apa! Kau harus selamat atau aku akan menyesal" ucap Riku berusaha tersenyum dalam keadaan terjatuh.

"tidak! Aku tidak mau lagi kehilangan siapapun!" ucap Kairi berusaha menarik tangan Riku.

"la...ri...Ka...i...ri..." ucap Riku sedikit pelan karena kini tubuhnya telah di telan habis oleh cairan merah itu.

"tidak..." Kairi menitikkan air mata, perlahan cairan merah itu mulai menjalar melalui tangannya. diapun hanya diam ketika cairan itu mulai menjalar di tangannya. Ia masih tidak menghentikan air matanya, pikirannya kosong mengingat Riku sudah hilang di telan cairan merah aneh yang keluar dari lonceng itu. Lonceng itu terus berdeting membuat kepala Kairi tambah pusing.

Ketika cairan itu sudah sampai di lengannya, ia hanya memejamkan matanya pasrah. Ia sudah siap. Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangan kiri Kairi dan cairan merah di tangan kanan Kairipun perlahan lepas dari tangannya.

"Kairi! Cepat lari!" ucap sebuah suara yang membuat Kairi membuka matanya. Ia melihat cairan itu sedikit menjauh, namun perlahan mulai berjalan ke arah Kairi lagi. Kairipun menengok ke arah asal suara yang menariknya.

"Sora!" kagetnya dengan pipi basah ketika menangkap sosok Sora yang hanya diam membawanya lari ke arah pintu darurat. Ketika sudah sampai di luar villa dan berada agak jauh dari villa itu, Kairi jadi mengingat kalau Sora yang sedang menggenggamnya ini adalah orang yang membawanya ke dalam masalah ini sehingga ia kehilangan teman teman dari Mistery Club. Iapun jadi sulit mempercayainya dan tanpa sengaja menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sora.

"Kairi?" ucap Sora terkejut ketika Kairi menepis tangannya. Kairi hanya diam menunduk tanpa menjawab wajah bingung Sora. Sorapun melihat cairan bening perlahan berjatuhan dari matanya, Sora membulatkan matanya sejenak dan kemudian tersenyum sinis.

"begitu ya?" ucapnya perlahan seolah mengerti sikap Kairi.

"kau membenciku?" lanjutnya lagi masih berusaha menahan senyum sinisnya.

"kenapa..." Kairipun mulai membuka mulutnya walau ia masih menundukkan kepalanya. Sorapun menanti kelanjutan kalimat Kairi.

"kenapa aku bisa melupakan kejadian waktu SMP itu? Dan kenapa kau jadi begini? Kenapa kau membuat teman temanku jadi... Jadi..." lanjut Kairi terbata-bata dan terisak-isak.

"'dia' lapar" jawab Sora dan Kairipun mengangkat kepalanya menunjukkan wajah nya yang sedang bingung dan matanya yang lembam karena daritadi ia terus menangis. Agak sulit melihat wajah Sora karena hari memang sudah gelap, tapi Kairi bisa melihat mata biru Sora yang penuh penyesalan dan wajah Sora yang tergolong tampan.

"semenjak ada gosip tentang persembunyian dewa itu, tak ada yang berani memasuki goa itu dan ia tak mendapat makanan lagi... Lalu ia mengirimku untuk membawa teman-temanmu sebagai makanannya" lanjut Sora dan kemudian mendekat ke Kairi.

"lalu kenapa kau menurutinya? Kau sepupuku kan? Kenapa?" tanya Kairi menundukkan kepalanya lagi untuk menutupi matanya yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Kairi hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"karena kalau aku tak mau, ia akan mencarimu sendiri dan kemudian memakanmu... Aku tak mau itu terjadi. Ia berjanji padaku tidak akan memakanmu kalau aku membawamu... Dan juga..." jawab Sora seraya mengangkat wajah Kairi yang sudah sangat merah karena habis menangis. Kairi bisa menangkap mata biru Sora yang sama dengannya sedang menatapnya penuh kasih sayang.

"aku bukan sepupu kandungmu, loh" ucapnya seraya mencium bibir Kairi. Kairi hanya membulatkan matanya tak percaya, bagaimana tidak? Sehari ini ia kehilangan semua temannya dan sehari ini juga ada dua orang yang menciumnya sekaligus menyatakan perasaan kepadanya.

Bukannya Kairi tidak menyukai Sora ataupun Riku, sebenarnya Kairi sudah lama tau kalau ia menyukai Riku. Dan ia juga pernah berharap kalau Sora bukan sepupunya. Tiba-tiba Sora melepaskan ciumannya seraya memegangi telinganya.

"tidak! Kau bilang kau tidak akan memakannya!" ucap Sora masih menutup telinganya seolah mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya tersiksa

"Sora? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kairi bingung dan berusaha bersikap tenang walau tadi ia habis di cium oleh Sora. Tapi tetap saja wajahnya masih menunjukkan kalau dia habis menangis.

"kairi... Lari... Cepat!" ucap Sora masih menutup telinganya. Kairi hanya bingung menatap sikap aneh Sora, tiba tiba mata Kairi membulat ketika melihat kaki Sora yang mulai meleleh menjadi cairan merah

"dia akan mengambil alih tubuhku... Lari... Cepat!" ucap Sora. Kairipun langsung menitikkan air matanya dan memeluk Sora.

"tidak! Aku tak akan lari... Selama ini kau sudah menderita karenaku... Begitu juga Riku, Namine, Roxas, Xion... Aku akan menemani kalian!" ucap Kairi yang lagi-lagi menangis. Kairi bisa merasakan rontaan Sora yang sedang menahan rasa sakit memintanya untuk melepaskan dirinya, tapi Kairi tidak melepasnya.

"aku berjanji... Tak akan membuat kalian semua menderita karenaku..." ucap Kairi masih memeluk Sora dengan lembut. Air matanya lagi-lagi menetes, ia bahkan tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali ia sudah menangis hari ini, terlalu banyak hal terjadi hari ini yang membuatnya tak bisa menahan air matanya. Tidak berarti Kairi cengeng,kan? Ia hanya tidak bisa menahannya dan siapapun pasti juga akan menangis bila di posisi dia.

"Kairi... Lari...!" ucap Sora seraya mendorong Kairi hingga terjatuh ke dalam jurang. Kairi bisa melihat tubuh Sora sudah meleleh sepenuhnya dari bawah situ. Jurang itu tidak terlalu dalam, tapi sudah cukup membuat Kairi terluka parah dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

Sialnya sewaktu terjatuh, ada batu yang membentur kepalanya hingga kepalanya mengeluarkan cairan merah segar. Cairan itu bukan cairan yang keluar dari lonceng itu pastinya, tapi berasal dari kepala Kairi.

"Sora... Riku... Aku menyukai kalian juga..." ucap Kairi pelan dan perlahan mulai memejamkan matanya. Suara lonceng mengiangi otaknya terus selama ia masih sadar dan berhenti ketika Kairi benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

><p><strong>~Seminggu kemudian~<strong>

Langit telah kembali menghitam dan udara kembali mendingin, cahaya matahari tergantikan oleh bulan.

"bagaimana keadaan pasien itu, dok?" tanya seorang suster di sebuah rumah sakit.

"ia belum bisa di mintai keterangan... Aku rasa ada yang salah dengan otaknya akibat benturan di tambah ia sepertinya masih trauma telah kehilangan ke-4 sahabatnya. Riku, Xion, Namine, dan Roxas" jawab dokter itu seraya membaca catatan yang di pegangnya.

"lalu? Bagaimana dengan orang yang ia maksud bernama Sora itu?" tanya suster itu.

"menurut data ia sudah lama hilang... Aku rasa benturannya begitu parah hingga ia menghalusinasikan sepupunya. Dan ia terus ketakutan akan... Suara lonceng..." jawab dokter itu meletakkan tangan di dagunya bertanda ia bingung.

"kyaaaa...!" teriak sebuah suara yang mengejutkan sang dokter dan suster.

"dia..." ucap dokter itu seraya berlari menuju sebuah ruangan diikuti suster. Ketika membuka pintu sebuah ruangan itu, keadaan menjadi mengerikan. Dan di mata mereka yang terlihat hanya sosok perempuan berambut merah sepunggung sedang memegangi lonceng. Lonceng itu terus berdeting tanpa henti.

"nona Kairi? Ada apa... Err... Kalau anda tidak keberatan bisa hentikan suara lonceng itu..." ucap sang dokter menutup telinganya. Ia agak sedikit heran karena setahunya pasiennya yang satu ini sangat membenci suara lonceng. Tiba-tiba Kairi yang sedang menundukkan kepala itupun tersenyum mengerikan yang membuat dokter dan suster ketakutan.

"nona Kairi... Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya si Suster mendekati Kairi seraya menutup telinganya di ikuti oleh dokter. Tiba-tiba lonceng itupun dengan cepat mengeluarkan cairan merah kental dan mulai menjalar ke arah suster dan dokter itu.

"a-apa ini! Arrggghh!" sosok dokter dan suster itupun menghilang begitu saja diikuti senyum sinis dari Kairi.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **yaaahhh akhirnya selesai juga... tidak sempat aku edit lagi... jadi maaf ya karena bahasanya bikin mumet dan sulit di mengerti. ceritanya kepanjangan ya? hahaha! maaf! aku pengen bikin ini one shot! hehehe. oh iya... di cerita ini aku berencana bikin sekuel ama flashbacknya... tapi... itu kalau kalian pengen tahu dan aku dapet banyak persetujuan di review... well... **review please! boleh kritik, pesan, atau apapun~ hehehehe**


End file.
